The Pryde of Pietro
by BlackDread
Summary: Pietro may have taken a liking to Kitty, and begins moving in on her, with Wanda watching in amusement. PK, W,K Chapter 2 up!
1. Cheater

My first fanfic, people. And about Evolution, too! Please, READ & REVIEW!!!  
  
This is a Pietro/Kitty, Wanda/Kitty relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and settings. All characters and settings are owned by Marvel.  
  
(Author's Note: Some sentences have a (*) symbol. If you notice one, refer to the bottom of the page.)  
  
==The Pryde of Pietro==  
  
Chapter One: Cheater  
  
Pietro Maximoff, otherwise known as Quicksilver, sat on one of the back seats during his Math test. Unknown to the other students and the teacher, and because he is a mutant with power to move in the speed of sound,* he was running around the room, invisible to the untrained eye, looking at other people's answers.  
  
"Okay...that's.uh.four-hundred-sixty." Pietro takes another quick peek. "Sixty-four!  
  
"I'm done!" whispers Pietro. "And in only four minutes! Damn, I'm fast!!  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, he handed his paper to the teacher and left the room, apparently not knowing that a girl in the class has noticed him zipping around and peeking at other's papers.  
  
When Pietro arrived in the cafeteria, he grabbed something to eat and met up with the Brotherhood.  
  
"Yo, how did the test go?" Toad, Todd Talensky, asked.  
  
"'Cake. I did the easy stuff and.let's say I 'picked up' the others," Pietro answered with a nasty grin. The Brotherhood laughed aloud, all except Wanda Maximoff, his twin sister, who merely grinned.  
  
"What? You can't even do Math?" Wanda mocked. "I didn't know you were that of a dumbass." The Brotherhood laughed even louder.  
  
Pietro, who can't stand being made a dick by others, quickly answered back, "Hey, like I said, that test was 'cake. I only cheated because I.umm.forgot how to make the solutions, that's all.  
  
"Yeah, and you forgot to bring your brain!"  
  
"Hey, enough of this sibling rivalry," Lance Alvers, Avalanche, had butted in.  
  
"Uh.yeah, we still have classes," the Blob, Freddy Dukes, said.  
  
"School is crap,yo," Toad exclaimed. "Why don' we jus' skip?"  
  
"Sure, that'll be less boring," Pietro said quickly.  
  
"I'm just gonna stay here," Wanda said.  
  
"Oh, so, now you're gonna be the big brain," Pietro said teasingly. "What're you gonna be next? The big girl on campus?"  
  
The Brotherhood quickly looked at Wanda. Just as they expected, Wanda's hands began to build up her hex-powers. Sensing this, Pietro quickly made a getaway. The Brotherhood laughed and began to walk from the cafeteria, sending people around to mutter about mutants.  
  
"See you later, sweet'ums," Toad called after Wanda.  
  
"Whatever," she replied. And she walked away from them.  
  
"Like, come on! I parked the jeep outside," Lance called. And he, Blob, and Toad headed towards the front entrance, as if they care being caught by faculty.  
  
The girl who saw Pietro cheat was also spying on them. Kitty Pryde, another mutant, but from the X-men, looked after them. And after they were gone, she 'phased' through the wall to get to her own class.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
*: If you don't know, Quicksilver can only go as fast as the speed of sound. Bummer, I know. That's the reason why Pietro lost his fight against the Flash (from DC) to save the Marvel Universe.  
  
If you think I've got some typos or misspelling in the names, the way a character speaks is different, or some parts just suck, please tell me, and I'll make the changes in my next update.  
  
My e-mail is louie_r73@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks, tHe@c0lYte. 


	2. The Day's Over

Ok . . .So only two reviews . . . Hope I'm not wasting my time . . . Read and Review.=)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and settings. All characters and settings are owned by Marvel.  
  
==The Pryde of Pietro==  
  
Chapter 2: The Day's Over  
  
"And then, they, like, just ran off," said Kitty Pryde.  
  
She was talking to Professor X (Charles Xavier, head and founder of the Xavier Institute and of the X-Men.) that evening in the living room. Professor X has been concerned about the Brotherhood lately about their performance in school.  
  
"Yes, very well, then," he said. "Thank you, Kitty."  
  
"Anytime. Though, I don't know why you're so worried about those goons," Kitty replied.  
  
"Actually, Kitty, the reason I asked you to keep an eye on them is because, they are also, like you and me, humans, but, with gifts. And as teenagers, they also have a future in store for them. And by attending school, that future may just come true."  
  
"I didn't know you were that concerned about mutants, Professor, even if they are, like, your rivals."  
  
"They're really not our 'rivals,' as you call them," the Professor said. "They were only misguided by Magneto and Mystique."  
  
"But, I still say their goons," Kitty exclaimed. "Take Pietro. Ever since he came back to the Brotherhood, he's been pretty carefree. Just because he's Magneto's son."  
  
"Well, the fact that you said he cheated can make him sound carefree," the Professor replied. "Just be sure to watch over them the next couple of days, Kitty."  
  
"Like, sure, Professor. Good night."  
  
Kitty left the room, heading for her own quarters. As she was passing by Jean Grey's room, she heard moaning from inside.  
  
"Oh, Scott . . . No, don't . . . Ahh . . . Oh, my God!!  
  
Hearing this, Kitty began to walk fast to her room, apparently giggling. When she got to her door, Kurt Wagner teleported right next to her, following the usual 'BAMF!' sound and the smell of brimstone.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," the furry blue elf said. "You know vere's Scott's gone? He vas supposed to be helping me vid my English report."  
  
"I know. But you don't want to 'disturb' him for a moment," Kitty replied with a grin.  
  
"How long iz he going to take?"  
  
"Like, the whole night," she said.  
  
"Vat?! My report needs to be done by tomorrow!! Vat's he doing that's going to take the night?!!"  
  
"Well, let's say, he and Jean are taking the day off by relaxing . . ." Kitty said.  
  
"Vat? Vat do' y . . . ohhh," Kurt said, smiling. Then he frowned. "Vhy the 'ell are they having 'that' for in a weekday?!'  
  
"I dunno. But, they sure enjoy it," Kitty replied then laughed.  
  
"Sheesh!" Kurt said. Then, he teleported out of sight.  
  
Kitty, after laughing like a maniac, went into her room, dressed, then climbed into her bed.  
  
"Well, the day's finally over . . . "  
  
And with that, she fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I hope you guys like the second chapter. There will be more . . . If you like it.  
  
Thanks, tHe@c0lYte . . . 


End file.
